The present invention relates to a light therapy device and a system for preparing a therapeutically effective liquid which subsequently acts as a basis for the application of an image produced therefrom.
‘Light therapy’ has been known from the prior art for many years. Illumination and radiation devices designed for this purpose are used to exert a therapeutic effect on living beings, in particular humans, this effect typically being expressed in improved well-being although further effects of colour and/or light therapy are also known which concern, for example, stimulation of the immune system, the suitability for the treatment of psychosomatic disorders also being documented and recent medical publications even documenting therapeutic effects on humans in terms of behaviour.
In terms of technical implementation numerous technologies for the application of suitably therapeutically modulated (for example chromatically coloured) light rays are known. Reference is made, in a merely exemplary manner, to document DE 202 02 230 U1, which describes a use in a bathing or sanitary context; in this case light emitters (which can be suitably modulated) are assigned to walls of a bathtub, radiate through the filling water onto a person located in the tub and thus trigger the intended therapeutic improvement in well-being. Therapists report that the liquid effect contributes positively to the therapeutic effect of light therapy implemented in such a conventional manner, such systems also recently attracting a high level of public attention, in particular for private use, too.
However, a conventional approach of this type is limited owing to its constructional possibilities and the required technical cost, and the known sanitary context typically allows for limited possible variations.